fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inuresihi (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Inuresihi is one of many demons gods, who had been allied with hell or been neutral. They howewer normally tried fight and conquer many galaxies as possible and that`s why they are against galactic guardians whose mission is protect their galaxies. Inuresihi has been working under Darkness commands to make demon population grow larger. Inuresihi has been send his servants around galaxy to collect mortal by sacrifice gifts to his own army. His servants pretend that they are allies of planetary gods and are there help. They mostly wanted mortal sacrifices, that they could trap victims souls and then change them into demons to rise numbers in Inuresihi army. His most potent servant to do these missions was Louise. Unfortune to Inuresihi was that one day when he was one of unknow planets doing his normal checking route, he comes across Lilith and Samael. Samael has just turned Lilith to powerfull demon and Samael has himself turned first fallen angel. Samael told Inuresihi that he should join his army to conquere multiverse as his servant. Inuresihi refused and boasted that, he will not follow heaven supreme commander orders. Samael stated to him, that he is not anymore ranks of heaven and told his offer again, but Inuresihi refused again. Samael then told that Lilith could test hers new powers to Inuresihi. Inuresihi was beated to pulp and later locked in hell prison dungeos, for first example what will happen if you defy Samael`s reigh. He was there millions years, but someday he hearded blast sounds and was surpised when certain boy with black wings with white hair girl goes by his cell and blasted it door away to slow down Samael himself. Inuresihi noted that they didn`t give **** about him sohe escaped and begins his plan again. Story Blogs Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Get away and great power awakening'' Armageddon Saga: ''Demon god escape ''| ''Demon god`s ultimate plan ''| ''Hell prince can figth for good side?'' Appearance and Personality In demon form Inuresihi appears about 5 meters tall horned demon, with demonic wings, dragon like legs and strong tail with spikes at end of tail. Iniresihi is cunning and stragetist demon who fights only for he own good and is ready to use any method to achieve it. He is always boasting his own strength and don`t always know when back up and has been challenged beings out of league. But when he knows that his enemy is stronger than him, he becomes coward and hides even small hole to safe himself. This was then he firstly challenged Lilith (archdemon now) he boasted his power, but when Lilith begins get upper hand easily he cryed mercy. Howewer Inuresihi is one of most feared and dangerous demons, who has been hell army and what universe had ever seen. You don`t wanna see this demon to come your planet for army harvest. Personal Statictics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: Unknow, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Unknow Weight: unknow in demon form Height: 5 m in demon form Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: 'Collecting souls to his army '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, trapped in hell, but escaped during Marth and Lilim`s escape Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Hell Themes: Inuresihi`s theme When Inuresihi puts his plans to motion! Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''3-C | 3-B Name: '''Inuresihi '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Million years old '''Classification: '''Demon God, demon '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Force Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Reality Warping (galaxy level), Dark Magic, (Healing/Resurrection via dark magic or deals), Demon Manipulation (full control lower demons, mid level demons can break free), Demonic Smite (Physical), Immortality (Type 1). Regeneration (Mid-High), Mind Manipulation (if being is close his power level he can`t manipulate their minds), Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Demon Creation (can create countless amount lower level demons), Corruption (with dark magic), Supernaturally Hard Skin (like all demons, Inuresihi has too supernatural dense skin, which project him for harm), Demon Summoning (Inuesihi can summon legions of demons by snapping his fingers), Possession (Physical), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Demon like Inuresihi caliber can use hellish fire without magic) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Galaxy level, '''Demon god`s like Inuresihi had power to eradicate whole galaxy, if they wanted to '| Multi-Galaxy Level, 'after absorbing powers of galactic highfather Inuresihi`s power rises same about same level than Asmodeus, latter howewer manages beat Inuresihi at end of day. [[Speed|'Speed]]:' '''Massively FTL, '''about 500 hundred times faster than ligth, manages speedblitz Vepar '| Massively FTL+, 'fighted par with Asmodeus, who has almost same speed as Marth, meaning almost quintillion faster than ligth [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:''' '''Class Stellar | 'Class Galactic' Striking Strength: Class Galactic | Multi-Galactic [[Durability|'Durability']]: Galactic | Multi Galactic [[Range|'Range']]: Galactic | Intergalactic [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High | High Standart equipment: 'Gear of Inuresihi, but after he lost it, nothing now. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Genious, '''has been making many years plotting and working in Samael shadow`s to plot his own plan. Had been collecting information many years to complete his plans. Asmodeus mentioned one time that Inuresihi`s is almost cunning as he is. '''Weaknesses: * Some magic spells, espcesially angelic or divine can hurt him easily. * Coward, when situtation goes out of his hand. Key: 'His base power level '| 'After he absorbed powers of Galactic Highfather '''Note: '''Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... 'Notable attacks/Techniques * Dark magic: '''With this Inuresihi can summon undead legions, cause destruction/spreading curses galaxy scale and control lower class demons. * '''Demonic energy: '''Inuresihi posses vastly amount demonic energy, whit this he can easily wipe out planets and even multible solar systems by waving his hand. Demonic energy is also harmfull to angels and nephilims. Inuresihi can example corrupt other beings with this, like planetary gods. * '''Demonic Smite: '''Inuresihi could roast his enemies by touching them at head. * '''All out: '''Inuresihi full power attack. He unleash massive energy from his rigth hand, which can destroy whole galaxy. When he absorbed power`s of Galactic Highfather blast effect grows so strong, that destroyed half universe contents (matter and energy). Inureshi used this attack against Asmodeus, but latter survived attack with few wounds. Others '''Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users